


Would You Catch Me If I Fall For You?

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Promptis - Freeform, Complete, Drunkenness, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Five Stages of Grief, Flashback, Friends to Lovers, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Injury, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Sickfic, Truth or Dare, Weddings, Wordcount: Over 10.000, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Gladnis Week 2018.Complete!Would you catch me if I fall for you?'Cause I'm fallingI'm falling, I'm fallingOne story of how Gladio and Ignis fell in love.





	1. Just Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I could read these two falling in love over and over again. Apparently I can write it too. I'm trying to write these this week so they'll be short (and hopefully sweet).
> 
> Work title from "Fall for You" by Leela James. Beta'd as always by the amazing SerenityXStar.
> 
> There's a playlist! https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream/playlist/7AV7yi8gbcUdkyYHe7csbl?si=ibfgZxOiR1mgRNcglLTmOQ
> 
> Prompts used:  
> Day 1 - Sick-Fic/"If you don’t sit down and take a damn break I will tie you to the chair."  
> Day 2 - Absolutely Drunk/"I’m here; it’s going to be okay."  
> Day 3 - Electricity/"Does anyone have any curatives?"  
> Day 4 - Fake dating/"I hate you."  
> Day 5 - Slippery/"But the wingman isn't supposed to fall for the pilot"  
> Day 6 - Denial/"This wasn't your job; it should have been mine!"  
> Day 7 - Free day (aka Canon? I don't know her.)
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol
> 
> Prompts used: Sick-Fic/"If you don’t sit down and take a damn break I will tie you to the chair."

The only concession Ignis Scientia would make to the unbelievable affliction of being sick was switching out one of his late afternoon coffees for tea. He stood at Noct's stovetop, stirring a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup and maybe that was his second concession to his illness, but on a rainy spring day, no one would question soup for dinner. Noct could simply eat around the vegetables, Ignis thought somewhat peevishly as he sniffled again. He knew his nose must be red and he didn't even want to think about the state of his handkerchief, not while he was cooking. Noct and Prompto unsurprisingly hadn't noticed when they came bursting into the flat after training with Gladio, simply calling out a greeting before collapsing on the sofa with their phones. Gladio, however... Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses as he closed his eyes. He was fairly certain that Gladio had bought the white lie that he'd been chopping onions, but the medication was wearing off and he was simply thankful when Gladio didn't press the issue.

Ignis squinted as he looked at the clock over the stove. His last dose of cold medicine wore off 30 minutes ago but if he wanted to take a dose before bed - and he hoped he could sneak out and make it a rare early night - he couldn't take another dose now. Not to mention that he was most likely already skirting the daily recommended limits to the over-the-counter medication. He sniffled again with a disgusted sound and washed his hands once more as a precaution. The cool water felt lovely against his skin and he must have zoned out - bloody medicine - because Gladio's voice next to him startled him.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?"

He barely held back a coughing fit, turning off the water and grabbing for his mug to take a long drink to soothe his throat. "Soup," he answered, frowning when his voice came out more of a croak than his usual smooth tone. He tried clearing his throat as he set the mug aside, but that finally triggered his cough, pulling his handkerchief free and turning away from the food swiftly.

That seemed to be a mistake, the room spinning, Ignis reaching desparately for the counter to steady himself. Instead of cold marble though, he got a handful of warm muscle, Gladio's arms encircling him. "Hey, you okay?" Ignis only coughed in reply, doubling over, fingers clutching at the comforting strength Gladio provided. "Iggy?" From beyond the edge of his glasses, he could see Gladio frown and though he tried to duck away from the hand seeking his forehead, the coughing spell left him too lightheaded and slow to react. Gladio always radiated heat, but his hand felt cool this time and Ignis forgot himself and moaned in relief as he leaned into the touch. "You're burning up. Ig..." Gladio didn't let go as he scowled at Ignis and then at the pot still warming on the stove. "You're sick but you're cooking us dinner? What the hell are you thinking?!"

Ignis pushed ineffectively at Gladio as the larger man scooped him into his arms. "Stop. Stop it." He swatted at his chest, too sick to appreciate the firmness of the muscles surrounding him. "I am not that ill. It's simply a cold. I can still..." He couldn't finish, covering his nose and mouth as he sneezed, giving his handkerchief a grossed out look.

Gladio carried him to the sofa, looming over Noct and Prompto who blinked up from their phones. "Move." They scrambled out of the way, Prompto tugging Noct out of the room, their voices low. Gladio sat Ignis down gently, brushing his hair out of his face. "We'll finish dinner. You stay here."

"Gladiolus Amicitia, I will not be ordered around like a child. I..." He glared weakly at him even as he coughed. "I can finish fixing Noct his dinner."

Gladio leaned down over him, the cushions lowering as he braced his hands on either side of Ignis' head. Ignis' mouth hung open and he tried to tell himself it was because he was having trouble breathing through his nose, not because Gladio's warm amber eyes were the most beautiful color he'd ever seen and how had he never noticed it before and had his lips always looked so soft, so inviting, and... and he was going to blame all this on the medication and fever tomorrow. Definitely. He shook his head to clear it, trying to focus on what Gladio was saying. "...and if you don't sit down and take a damn break, I will tie you to a chair."

"Kinky." The word was out before he could stop it, clasping his hands over his mouth with a horrified look. Gladio only arched a brow and Ignis wasn't sure if his lack of verbal response was better or worse. "Perhaps..." Ignis dropped his eyes to the sofa. "Perhaps it would be best if I rested. Just for a few minutes."

Prompto and Noct rejoined them as Gladio straightened. "Specs?" Noct shifted closer, holding out a blanket. Prompto carried a box of tissue and a tube of petroleum jelly, moving aside as Gladio moved the coffee table closer to the sofa. "You sick?" Ignis nodded, taking the offered blanket. "You always tell me if I don't take it easy, I'll make myself more sick. Guess you need to take your own advice, hunh?"

"Yeah, Igster!" Prompto set the tissues on the table and patted Ignis' knee. "Gotta take care of yourself. But ya know, if you don't? We will!" He beamed and his smile only grew when Ignis gave him a soft smile in return. He put the petroleum jelly down with the tissues. "This always helps when my nose gets raw. You should try it. I'm gonna check on dinner. C'mon, Noct. You gotta tell me where everything is."

"Like I know," he mumbled, trailing after his friend with one more worried look at Ignis.

Ignis' fingers curled into the blanket, the material soft and fuzzy, watching them pop around the counter, heads bent together. "...they're going to destroy my kitchen."

"And you're not going to worry about it. For one night." Ignis let Gladio guide him to lie down and spread the blanket over him. With a tenderness Ignis didn't expect, Gladio removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table. "I'll make them clean up too. Think you can eat? That soup smells really good, Iggy."

"There's bread. In the oven."

He chuckled. "Of course there is. I'll bring you a little soup." Gladio tucked the blanket around Ignis' shoulders and ran his fingers through Ignis' ash blonde fringe. It soothed him, Ignis tipping his head into the caress as he closed his eyes, giving into the illness induced exhaustion. As miserable as he physically felt, the sounds of Noct and Prompto in the kitchen, the feel of Gladio's hand in his hair, the way they'd all come together to take care of him, the way he felt in Gladio's arms, all of it made him feel deeply loved and without thinking, he lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to the inside of Gladio's wrist. His eyes blinked open as he realized what he'd done, Gladio's hand stilling in his hair. Their eyes met and Ignis was so going to blame all of this on his cold tomorrow, including the flush on his face from the cautiously hopeful look in Gladio's spectacularly beautiful eyes.

Gladio's hand slid to Ignis' cheek, thumb stroking under his eye. Ignis' lashes fluttered down, the last of his tension melting from him as he sunk farther into the sofa, as Gladio leaned over him to place a featherlight kiss on his head. "Get some rest, Iggy. I'll take care of you."

Drifting off, cuddled under the blanket with the hushed voices of his friends serving as a pleasant white noise, Ignis thought maybe, just maybe, being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Closing Time" by Semisonic
> 
> Prompts used: Absolutely Drunk/"I’m here; it’s going to be okay."

One last night with the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. That's all it was supposed to be. A celebration of their prince's impending nuptials and the roadtrip that would take him to the altar. And maybe, just maybe, Gladio hadn't kept close track during the celebration of what he was drinking and how much. He was off-duty, damnit. One more night of irresponsibility - of being twenty-fucking-three - before the full weight of protecting Noctis fell solely on his shoulders.

Well. Not solely. Iggy would be with him. Iggy, who could hold his own against most of the Glaive and certainly against Gladio himself, and who had very nice shoulders in Gladio's opinion. Very nice everything, really, especially that ass. Gladio snickered into his, what was this again? He knocked it back, the Galahdian whisky burning down his throat. Ah, right. Nyx bought that round. Nyx had a nice ass too, but if Gladio was going to get off thinking about a man, nothing compared to the sight of Iggy, sweating and shirtless, wiping the floor with Gladio's ass and those damned daggers of his.

He went back to his beer, only half listening to the conversation and music around him. He had to stop thinking of Iggy but, much like the effect the Advisor had on his dick, it was damnably hard. In the last year, they'd become more than coworkers. They'd become a team. Friends. Gladio snorted. Boon companions. He really did amuse himself sometimes. There'd even been moments of flirting, moments that came so naturally to Gladio when in proximity to anyone he found attractive, but moments he treasured from the prim and proper Ignis. Not that Iggy wouldn't let loose or was incapable of acting his age. Those moments were simply well guarded, usually at Iggy's apartment or Noct's, places where he felt safe with people he trusted. Gladio looked around his assembled friends and coworkers. He trusted them; he had to. And, to an extent, he knew Ignis did as well. But he certainly hadn't trusted them enough to come out tonight and get shitfaced with Gladio.

Shit. Was he shitfaced?

_"Gladio. I don't think it's wise to get inebriated the night before our journey begins."_

_"But Iggy! C'mon. One last party? When we get back, Noct'll be married. Everything will be different. This is our last chance."_

_"Which is unfortunate, and if you will not heed my advice, then I beg you to understand why I cannot join you."_

_Gladio snorted. "You're gettin' all advisor-y on me."_

_"Sorry. It's been a long day." Iggy rested his hand on Gladio's arm. "It's not my thing. And I worry, okay? It's literally my job." Gladio could have gotten cavities from Iggy's sweet smile. "I trust your judgement. Go, have fun, and call me if you need. I'm sure I'll be up."_

_"That's because there's coffee, not blood, in your veins."_

He always needed Iggy, but he couldn't tell him that. Maybe he should.

Gladio had made it to the hall with the bathrooms, though he didn't remember how exactly, falling heavily back against the wall. Oh Shiva, the cool bricks felt divine against his back. Were bricks supposed to sway though? He squinted, thinking bricks shouldn't move on their own, when the full force of his drunkenness hit. "Oh. Oh fuck." He already had the phone in his hand, already had it opened to his texts with Iggy. Why? He couldn't remember that either, but Gladio had always gotten lucky, ha!, when he needed. Slowly, carefully, he typed out "SOS" and hit send.

Iggy's text was immediate. "OMW" flashed on the screen, with a secondary ping as Ignis activated the tracking function on their phones.

Outside. Outside sounded like a great idea. He would wait for Iggy outside. Gladio staggered to the door, shooting finger-guns at Nyx who'd somehow commandeered a microphone and decided singing was his new side gig. The fresh air felt even better than the tricky bricks and he shed his jacket as he settled against the lamppost. Iggy would be there soon. Iggy would take care of him. Iggy... Iggy was the best. He tugged his phone out of his jeans again, flipping to Prompto's text messages, cycling through the variety of selfies and photos he sent. So many candids of Iggy. Of him and Iggy. Of little looks they shared and Iggy's laugh and Iggy's smile and Iggy's eyes and Iggy, Iggy, Iggy...

He was smiling stupidly at his phone, at photos of Iggy, when the sleek black Crown car pulled up to the curb, window rolling down. "Grinning like a lovesick idiot hardly seems worthy of a distress signal."

"Iggy!" His grin didn't falter a bit as he looked up to find the object of his very affections smirking at him from the car. Gladio weaved the few feet to the car, folding himself in. "Iggy, I could kiss you. You're the best."

"About time you noticed." With a small head shake, Ignis reached over Gladio to pull the door shut, leaving the window down. Gladio inhaled the scent of Iggy's... cologne? Shampoo? Deodarant? Detergent? Didn't matter, it was suddenly Gladio's favorite scent and he inhaled deeply again, Ignis misinterpreting the action. "Don't vomit in the car."

"Never."

The next thing he remembered was Iggy at his feet, helping pry his boots off as Gladio flopped back onto the bed. His bed? It felt like his bed. Though he wouldn't have minded if it was Iggy's. Iggy's bed would have been nice. It would have smelled like Iggy. Gladio's bed was lonely. Had been lonely since that night months ago when Iggy had gotten sick and Gladio hoped maybe they could be something more. That's what he was going to tell Iggy. That he wanted to kiss him. Properly. Full of lips and tongue and grabby hands and Iggy was all the way on the floor and that seemed wrong for what he wanted. "Hey, hey Ig. Hey." He bounced his foot as though his voice wouldn't be enough to get Iggy's attention.

Gloved hands closed like a vise on his ankle to hold him still. "Yes?"

"Aren't you scared?" He frowned at himself. That wasn't what he meant to say. That was some hidden thought that had taken to plaguing him as he packed or as he lay in bed, trying to comprehend the weight of his duty as Noct's Shield. That wasn't a thought he meant to give voice to, though he was thankful he'd done so in front of Iggy rather than anyone else. He rubbed his hand over his face. Maybe he could salvage this.

"Of?" Iggy dropped Gladio's boot by its twin. "I'm sober so you'll have to be more specific."

Gladio waved his hand at the ceiling. Nope, not salvageable. Once loosened, his traitorous tongue spilled feelings that he'd kept more hidden than even the ones he had for Iggy. "All this. Leaving. War at the door. Noct being our responsibilly." He paused. "Wait. Responsibilititty. Respons..." He groaned. "Help me out here."

The bed shifted as Ignis sat next to him. "Noctis has always been our responsibility. However... Yes, I do feel some trepidation. We've done all we can but has it been enough? Is Noct ready? Are we? I've turned it over and over in my head." He adjusted his glasses, glancing over Gladio. "In the end? We have to trust that we are."

Gladio rolled to his side and quickly regretted that, shifting onto his back again and reaching for Iggy's hand. "What if we aren't? What if I'm not a good enough Shield?"

Iggy's gloved fingers slid between his own. "Gladiolous, you are. I have complete faith in you. I always have." Gladio's breath hitched at Iggy's words, shutting his eyes against the wetness filling them. Damn alcohol, putting his emotions right out in the open, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. He was going to punch Nyx next time he saw him. If he'd confessed his feelings for Iggy, it wouldn't have been this bad. He wouldn't have been fucking crying, that's for sure.

He breathed deeply, steadying his stomach and his nerves as Iggy turned and stretched alongside of him. Iggy didn't comment on the tears; he wouldn't. It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other cry over the years. Iggy pulled Gladio into his arms, cradling him against his chest and pressing his face into Gladio's hair, kissing his head. "I'm here. It's going to be okay." He kicked off his own shoes, letting them fall to the floor with Gladio's. "Provided you don't throw up on me."


	3. The Risk that I'm Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Halo" by Beyonce
> 
> Prompts used: Electricity/"Does anyone have any curatives?"

"Gladio!" Ignis banished his daggers back to the Armiger and dashed to the Shield, using his momentum to knock him away from the couerl's attack. Truly, there'd been no strategy to it, only the driving need to protect his partner - and that was where, if he'd had the time to analyze it, Ignis would have realized his mistake. Gladio's stamina was naturally higher. Paired with his shield, the couerl's electric attack wouldn't have damaged him much. Gladio might not have even needed a potion that they didn't have if he'd been hit. But Ignis hadn't bothered with weighing the risks, following his heart instead of his head, and now he lay face down in the grass, muscles twitching involuntarily.

"Iggy!" Prompto and Noct turned at the sound of Gladio's shout, Noct warping out of the way a second before a couerl slashed at him. Gladio rushed to Ignis, sending his war sword to the Armiger and relying on his shield to defend them. "Does anyone have any curatives?" He knew the answer. Hell, Iggy had known the answer and he still... "Fall back!" Scooping his free arm under Ignis' shoulders, Gladio dragged him to his feet, pulling him away from the fray. "Prompto!"

"On it!" Firing off a round of cover, Prompto kept the couerls at bay as they retreated back to the Regalia. Gladio patted Iggy down, pulling the keys free and tossing them to Noct who slid behind the wheel. He'd apologize to Iggy later for basically dumping him in the backseat, slamming the door shut as he pulled Iggy's head onto his lap. Prompto stood braced on the front seat, still shooting. "Go! Go! Go!" Prompto almost ended up in Gladio's lap with Iggy as Noct floored it, bumping down against the seats to his ass, firearms disappearing in a flurry of blue sparks. "Woooo! Let's not do that again, okay?"

"How is he?" Noct's worried eyes met Gladio's in the rearview. Being shaken after a difficult hunt was pretty standard for Prompto and him. To see that same concerned look on Gladio's face? Noct gripped the wheel tighter. "Shit," he hissed.

"Eyes on the road." The admonishment was natural, expected if it'd been Iggy. Coming from Gladio, it sounded wrong. He steadied his hand before brushing his fingers through Iggy's hair. He almost seemed peaceful, like he was asleep, a few pieces of hair hanging in his face, disheveled from the attack. Gladio smoothed them back into place, something catching his eye at Iggy's temples. He leaned closer, bracing a hand on the back of Prompto's seat, cursing under his breath. Burn marks spread under the metal frames of his glasses and disappeared behind his ears. Gladio closed his eyes, grip tightening on Iggy. "Next time? No potions, no hunts."

The only response from the front seat was the sound of the Regalia's engine accelerating faster.

Ignis awoke several hours later, blinking as he tried to focus on the... was that the caravan roof above him? His head throbbed and his heart felt like one good scare might send him into cardiac arrest, but he seemed to be in one piece. If he could just see clearly. He patted around bare-handed for his glasses, lifting his head before deciding that was a very bad idea, laying back down with a groan. Noise was another bad idea. And yet another occurred as he pressed his fingers to his temples, wincing at the tender skin.

"Hey. You awake?" For having such a deep voice, Gladio knew just how to lower his volume in a way that sent shivers down Ignis' spine. Or maybe that was the aftereffects of... Of...

"The couerl. I was hit." He squinted at Gladio, trying to bring him into focus. "Please tell me my spectacles aren't laying in some field."

"About that." Gladio held out Iggy's spare set of glasses. "You're wearing these next time we hunt." Ignis scowled at the secondary set as he took them. They were adequate but he much preferred his usual glasses. These weren't nearly as stylish in his opinion, though they were sturdier. "They're plastic frames," Gladio offered.

"Yes, though I hardly see what-"

"Metal conducts electricity."

Iggy lifted his eyes from his spare glasses to Gladio. Of course. Of course, he knew that. And they'd been hunting... His train of thought screeched to a halt as Gladio caressed his temple, the healing flesh aching even with the gentleness. Ignis swallowed hard. "...will it scar?"

Gladio shook his head. He wouldn’t have cared if Iggy had gotten a scar. Iggy never cared about Gladio’s scars. No, he was simply thankful to see Iggy awake, those vibrant green eyes open and aware. "Nah. Your dashing good looks are intact." Ignis rolled his eyes as he slipped his glasses on, adjusting them to sit on his nose just so. Gladio leaned over him, propping himself on one arm to fall into Iggy's line of sight without him needing to turn or lift his head. "Why? Not that I’m not thankful, but why? Why'd you take the hit?"

Those beautiful eyes stayed focused on the ceiling. "We're a team. I protected my teammate."

"Not like you to miscalculate that much, Ig. Can't see you doing that for Blondie." Gladio was pushing, he knew, but his heart had stopped back on that field. He wasn’t about to let whatever this was now between them go on without being addressed. Not after he watched his world crumble as Ignis fell.

Ignis wished he had his gloves on. He felt naked, vulnerable, without them, fingers twisting into the rough bedding. "...do you remember the night at Noct's flat? When I was sick?" Gladio nodded in his peripheral vision. "Or the night before we left Insomnia?" Gladio smirked and shrugged a shoulder, only remembering pieces of that night. Ignis worked to alleviate the nervous tightness in his throat so his voice wouldn't crack embarrassingly. "I cherish those nights and all the days and nights between and since.” And a few from before, but he wouldn’t admit that now. “I treasure that time with you. So when I saw that couerl charging for an attack? I didn't think. You were in danger and I acted. I followed my heart, something that always seems to lead me to you." He finally met Gladio's gaze. "I won't hesitate to do it again."

Gladio broke into a slow, fond smile, tracing his fingers along the line of Iggy's jaw. He’d hoped… They’d gone through so much and the fact that they’d even get to this point, especially after what happened in high school… "Which is why we're not hunting again until we're fully stocked with potions. Once you're back to a hundred, of course."

"Gladio-" He was cut off by Gladio's thumb tracing over his mouth, eyes widening behind his glasses as Gladio leaned closer.

"Always said I'm not as skilled a talker as you. So I'm gonna do something I should have done back home. And I’m gonna do it right this time." His eyes went from Ignis' eyes to his mouth, fingers cupping his jaw. "I'm gonna kiss you, Ig. Yeah?" He waited for Iggy to nod, for him to give permission this time, Gladio lowering his head to connect their mouths. The kiss was gentle, tentative, until Iggy sighed, his lips parting enough for Gladio's tongue to dip into his mouth. The smallest taste, but Ignis shivered as a different sort of electricity fired through his nerves. Gladio pulled back to brush his nose over Iggy's cheek. This kiss seemed to be going much better but Gladio wouldn’t ask for more than Iggy would give, checking in with him. "You okay?"

With that confident smirk that Gladio loved, Ignis removed his glasses, setting them on the shelf next to the bed, and decided that maybe he didn't miss his gloves quite so much, sliding his palms up Gladio's arms. "Maybe you should kiss me again to check. I did have quite a shock to the system."

Their kisses muffled Gladio's answering laughter and Ignis found himself feeling quite better after all.


	4. Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "BITE" by Troye Sivan
> 
> Prompts used: Fake dating/"I hate you"
> 
> Line breaks indicate switching from present day to past and back. Warning for high school bullying, implied homophobia. If it hasn't been apparent yet, all the chapters flow together into a semi-cohesive story.

“Truth or dare, Igster.”  
  
Settled into their room at the Leville, they'd abandoned their game of cards, Prompto and Noctis convincing them to play a different game. So far they'd learned that Prompto harbored a fear of clowns, Gladio could not do a headstand after a few beers, and Noct had a crush on someone who was not his bride to be. Ignis sipped his beer as he eyed Prompto, weighing which would cause him less embarrassment while still playing the game. With all of them well aware of his flexibility, he could only imagine the compromising position Prompto would ask him to contort into. “Truth.”

"Oh man," Prompto whined, obviously having hoped Ignis would chose dare. “Uh... Oh! Tell us about your first kiss.”

Gladio choked on his beer next to him but Ignis didn’t so much as glance over at him. “Pick something else. Anything else. Iggy...” He gave his boyfriend his best pleading eyes.   
  
Noct leaned forward, his eyes wide with interest. “Wait. How do you know about Specs’ first kiss?”  
  
“Because it was Gladio.” Gladio groaned at Ignis’ quiet admission, taking a long drink.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Spill it.”  
  
“As you wish, Highness.”  
  
“I’m going to need another beer.”

 

* * *

  
“Four eyed nerd!” Ignis bounced against the lockers he was shoved into, eyes downcast. If he didn’t react, if he didn’t respond, they’d get bored and move on. He did wish they wouldn’t yell in his face though. Their breath smelled horrible and their spit fell on his glasses.  
  
“Hey! What’s going on?” All heads turned to the already deep voice of Gladioulus Amicitia. A grade above them, he’d hit his growth spurt the year before, towering over the circle of bullies with his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't filled out with muscle yet, but Ignis suspected it was only a matter of time and hormones.  
  
The ringleader sneered, certain Gladio was joining in their fun. “Just putting this nerd in his place.” He pushed at Ignis' shoulder to emphasize his threat.

Ignis lowered his head and fought against a smirk. Gladio and he weren’t close and while they both had issue with how the other treated Noctis, Ignis knew Gladio was no bully. Tough love still had love at its core. A rush of air ruffled his fringe as a body was pulled away from him.

Gladio growled, fist curled in the shirt of the jerk who'd just touched Ignis. "Touch him again and I'll kick your ass." Ignis looked up over the rim of his glasses and tried to will the blush away from his cheeks. Gladio was attractive, in a brash military brat sort of way, but defending him and that growl... Ignis mentally cursed his own hormones and stayed still. Gladio pushed the kid back and glared at each of them in turn. "Come on. Any of you wanna go?"

The others scurried away from Ignis lest they even accidentally touch him, falling into line behind their self-appointed leader who was desperately trying to piece his bravado back together. "Yeah, sure. We'll leave your little boyfriend alone." He drew out the word tauntingly, his friends snickering.

"At least I have a boyfriend. You're gonna need a lot of work before you ever get a date." It was an immature comment, but sometimes you had to communicate at a level the idiots would understand. Gladio stepped forward, grinning as they all shrank back from him. "Get the fuck outta here."

Ignis watched them run down the hall, adjusting his glasses and smoothing his clothes as he moved away from the lockers. "I doubt that will stop them, but thank you for trying."

"Then I'll have to stick closer to you." Gladio rubbed his hand over his buzzcut, looking Ignis over. "You okay?"

"Nothing a hot shower won't cure," Ignis answered and Gladio filled his head with trig equations to keep himself from picturing the classy, beautiful, so out of his league Ignis Scientia wet and naked. Ignis' voice didn't help. "You know they'll tell everyone we're dating now."

Gladio shrugged and gave Ignis his best charming grin. "So? Gonna be at your side more. Might as well get ahead of the rumors, yeah?"

"I do not need protection, Gladiolus." Ignis bristled and Gladio wondered if his shoulders ever relaxed.

"Gladio."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Gladio. Please." Gladio chuckled at the perplexed look Ignis gave him. "Listen. I know you don't need me to guard you. But we gotta work together for Noct. Why not, ya know, hang out? Get to know each other? If people think we're dating, so what. I don't care." It was a gamble. Ignis had never been very open to his clumsy attempts at friendship before, but maybe this would tip things in Gladio's favor. And if he got to treat Ignis like his boyfriend on top of that? Gladio had no objections. "Can I call you Iggy?"

Ignis rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to his locker, his original destination before he'd gotten jumped. "Won't being considered off-the-market hurt your dating life?" He didn't glance over his shoulder as he spun the combination on his lock. "Or does that just increase your appeal?"

Gladio leaned against the lockers next to him. "I don't care. And you didn't answer my question." Ignis hummed in acknowledgement as he pulled his satchel free. "Can I call you Iggy?"

He committed the mischievous smirk Ignis gave him to memory. It was a look he'd see for several years to come. "I suppose. Gladio."

 

* * *

 

"Hold up." Prompto angled himself so far forward that he almost fell off the bed. Noct caught the back of his shirt to save him. "Thanks, buddy," he said with a pat to Noct's thigh. Gladio and Ignis exchanged a look as neither Prompto nor Noct pulled their hands back. "You were how old?"

Ignis held his chin as he thought. "Fifteen, so Gladio would have been sixteen. Why?"

Prompto's nose scrunched up as he did the math. "So you pretended to date... seven years ago?! Don't you realize what this is?!" Noct's grip on his shirt tightened to keep Prompto on the bed. "It's the epic start to your love story! This is like... like a romcom!"

"A comedy of errors, perhaps." Ignis chuckled as Gladio fell back on the bed with a groan.

"Are you really gonna tell them everything? I sound like such an asshole."

"You were young and stupid." Ignis tried to hide his smirk against his empty bottle. "I don't know what your excuse is now." He tipped his head up as Gladio jostled him, getting up from the bed to grab them another round. "I think they know that there's a happy ending."

"Yeah, yeah." Gladio kissed Iggy's forehead. "Go on with storytime. I'll be right back."

 

* * *

 

Iggy stood before the full length mirror by his door, making unnecessary adjustments to his suit as he waited for Gladio to pick him up. He felt ridiculous but Gladio had wanted to attend the winter formal and, with their ruse of being a couple, Ignis couldn't simply sit home while his "boyfriend" went to the dance without him. The doorbell made him jump, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he answered the door.

Calming himself was soon proved rather pointless as he took in the sight of Gladio decked out in formal attire. The black suit must have been custom tailored for the way it clung perfectly to his shoulders and thighs. A cream shirt, black silk tie, and black dress shoes completed the ensemble. Simple but classic and Ignis' heart thudded hard in his chest at the smile Gladio gave him. "Hey, good lookin'. Didn't know what you were wearing so I hoped this was okay."

Ignis nodded, feeling his cheeks heat at the compliment. His off-the-rack black suit suddenly felt very much so and he ran his hand nervously over the purple couerl print tie he'd saved up to get. "Yes, very. I didn't expect us to match so I hope you approve of my styling." Approve? If only the floor would open up and save him from this slow death by embarrassment.

His head jerked up as Gladio brushed his fringe back. "That's better," Gladio told him. "Now I can see your eyes." Their relationship was a lie, it was fake, it wasn't real, and yet they leaned towards each other for a moment, Gladio the first to remember they weren't really dating and he couldn't kiss Iggy, no matter how good he looked or how much he wanted to. "H-here." He thrust a clear plastic box at him. "Iris said you would need this. Guess I shoulda gotten you a purple one."

Taking the boutonniere from the box, Iggy turned to the mirror. "Quite alright." He affixed the cream-colored rose to his lapel, proud of himself for keeping his hands from shaking. "This matches your shirt so people will know we're together." He met Gladio's eyes in the mirror, his face still feeling warm. "To continue our charade, of course."

Gladio gave him a strange look, stepping back to the door to open it. Ignis almost asked about it, but Gladio's words cut him off. "Then let's get this show on the road."

 

* * *

 

"Catch me, Noct! I'm gonna swoon."

Noct swatted at him. "Shut up, I think we're getting to the good part."

 

* * *

 

"You really needn't-"

"I want to."

"You're stepping on my feet."

"Then you lead." With a put-upon sigh, Iggy switched his hand from Gladio's shoulder to his waist, double-stepping to change their momentum and sweeping Gladio across the floor. It was a strange feeling to move backwards, but Gladio trusted Iggy and relaxed to let him lead them through the dance. "Wow, Iggy." Iggy's lip curled in a smirk and Gladio really liked the way his eyes lit up when he did that. The quiet confidence was, well, it was hot. All of Iggy was hot and weeks of pretending to be his boyfriend, of holding his hand in the hallway, of waiting for him after class, of driving him home or to Noct's, hadn't been a burden at all. In fact, Gladio found himself forgetting that they were acting, especially when Iggy laughed or smiled at him when he thought Gladio wouldn't see. He thought, maybe, if tonight went well, he'd ask if Iggy wanted stop acting and really date him. Gladio shook his head, bending down to catch whatever Iggy had been saying. "Sorry?"

He allowed himself a moment to breath in Gladio's cologne. "I said, why me?" Iggy made a small gesture to the room filled with their peers. "We didn't have to keep pretending. You could have had your pick of any girl to bring."

"Yeah, but there was only one guy I wanted to bring." Gladio felt Iggy stiffen against him immediately, the flow of their dance slowing to a stop. "Iggy? You okay?"

"I think..." He swallowed. "I need some air. Excuse me."

"...Iggy?"

He wasn't going to do this. He couldn't. Ignis ducked outside, hiding himself behind a potted plant. He was not going to fall for Gladiolus Amicitia. No matter how caring, sweet, protective, attractive, smart, open, fun, and oh Astrals, he was falling hard for Gladio. Ignis pulled his glasses off, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He'd been doing such a good job, he thought, keeping his emotions in check as he went along with Gladio's plan, acting like a happy couple but keeping it as only an act. For Gladio to say... Iggy felt lightheaded, loosening his tie. Unfortunately, his hidden position meant no one else sneaking outside knew he was there and unfortunately, his hearing was perfectly fine.

"I can't believe he really brought that nerd."

"They look ridiculous. Makes me wanna hurl."

"They've been together for awhile now. Maybe they really do like each other?"

"No way! Gladio is totally into girls. You should have seen him drooling over the cheerleaders at practice last week."

Gladio... Ignis slipped his glasses back on, brows pulled down in a frown.

"Well, maybe he's bi!"

"Please. An Amicitia? Shana said he still texts her. Told her he's pretending to be Scientia's boyfriend because he feels bad for him. He's playing a long game on that nerd and I just hope I'm nearby when he finally dumps him. That'll be priceless!"

 

* * *

 

"...that's what happened?" Gladio frowned when Ignis nodded in confirmation. "I never knew."

"It hurt too much to tell you. Especially after..."

"After what?" Noct leaned into Prompto, both of them hooked into the story. "Your kiss?"

"I'm getting there. Gladio, maybe you should recount this part."

 

* * *

 

Gladio had decided he'd given Iggy enough time for air, poking his head outside just as Iggy came around the plant. No one else seemed to be around; a perfect opportunity to tell Iggy how he really felt. He walked over to his date, worrying when Iggy froze at the sight of him. "Hey. Can we talk?"

No, he didn't want to talk. He wanted to go home. He wanted to mourn the hope that had died in his chest. He wanted... But no. Ignis straightened. He wouldn't run like a coward. He'd let Gladio break his heart and pretend nothing happened. "If you wish. Though there's something I'd like to ask you and I rely on you to be honest with me." Gladio took his hands in his, thumbs rubbing over his knuckles. Ignis forced himself to look at Gladio directly. "Do you like girls?"

"What? Where- I mean, yeah. Yeah, I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Would you rather be with a girl? Shana? One of the cheerleaders perhaps?" Iggy couldn't keep the bitter tone out of his voice, tugging his hands free.

"Iggy." Shana? What did his clingy ex have to do with anything? Undeterred, Gladio rested his hand on Iggy's shoulders. "No. I'm here with you. That, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." The words stuck in his throat as he stared at Iggy, his green eyes watery with tears, jaw clenched in a last ditch effort to keep his emotions under control. "Fuck. You know I suck at talking."

He didn't ask permission, didn't stop to check if Iggy would be okay with it, and worst of all, didn't look over his shoulder to ensure they were still alone. He acted first, consequences be damned, tilting his head down to press their mouths together. It was messy and uncoordinated on his end, but it was even worse as he realized Ignis wasn't kissing him back, completely frozen. That was when he heard the shouts and taunts from behind him, the diversion letting Ignis wrench himself away.

Gladio felt like he was going to be sick as Ignis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "This was all a joke to you, wasn't it?" Ignis didn't raise his voice; he didn't need to, each word a venom-tipped barb wedging between them. "Bring me here because you pitied me, make a fool of me in front of everyone, and..." He held up his hand when Gladio tried to interrupt to explain. "An excellent endgame, one I didn't see coming."

"Iggy, it's not like that. C'mon," Gladio reached for him, hand closing on empty air as Ignis stepped back. "Listen to me."

"Gladio! Ditch the ice queen and come back inside with us!"

He clenched his fist. He didn't even know who they were, but he briefly considered putting them all in unmarked graves. "Iggy..."

"Don't." Ignis' nose twitched, voice tight. "Congratulations on your ploy but I'm afraid I hate you for it." He held his chin high, not bothering to wipe at the tears falling down his face. "I trust you'll keep your distance from now on and retain a professional demeanor when we must see each other. I will do the same." He started to turn away, stopped by Gladio's hand around his elbow.

"Iggy!"

"My name," Ignis said, freeing his arm, "is Ignis. Good night, Gladiolus."

 

* * *

 

Prompto sniffled loudly into Noct's shoulder, the prince scrubbing at his own face. "Fuck, guys."

"Language, Noctis."

"Nah, fuck is pretty accurate," Gladio grumbled from his prone position on the bed.

Prompto sniffled again, ignoring Noct's muttered admonishment, sitting up. "But... like, you guys have always been cool. When... when did you go from hating him to..."

"To loving him?" Ignis smiled fondly at Gladio, resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee. "I never really hated him. I hated myself for pushing him away and by the time I realized what he'd been trying to tell me, it was too late. He was seeing someone else and I simply applied myself even more to my own studies and to taking care of Noct."

Noct's brows went up in realization. "That's when you started cooking for me. That winter."

"Indeed. And eventually, later, Gladio and I talked about what had happened. Both of us understood where we'd gone wrong. I should have asked rather than assuming the worst in him. I'd already forgiven him by then, of course." Ignis pushed himself to his feet, going to his bag to pull out his recipe book.

"And I shoulda just asked him out straight." He laughed at his own pun. "Or, not straight. Hey, Ig, did you-" He cut off at what Ignis held out in his hand for Gladio to see, a pressed, dried, once-cream rose. His breath caught. "You... you kept it?"

"I kept it." Ignis cradled it carefully in his glove. "I take it with me wherever I go."

Gladio sat up, tugging Iggy closer, the two tuning out everything else. "Wow," Prompto breathed. "That was epic! Heartbreaking, yeah, but epic! Like, like starcrossed lovers or something. Noct, Noct, buddy, don't you think that was epic?!"

Noct didn't answer, watching his Shield and Advisor softly kissing with a half-smile. After everything they'd gone through to get here, after everything they'd been put through, they still found happiness. They'd found love. Maybe, if they could... Prompto threw his arm over his shoulders, his face right against Noct's. If Noct turned...

Prompto squeaked as Noct kissed him, his surprise only lasting a moment before he sunk into the kiss, fingers threading into Noct's hair as he returned the kiss enthusiastically. Gladio and Ignis broke their kiss to glance over at them, grins on both their faces.

"Finally admitting that crush, Noct?"

Noct flipped them off, using his other hand to guide Prompto to lie back on the bed without breaking their kiss. "Well." Ignis removed his glasses, setting them with the boutonniere on the nightstand between the beds. "That was almost as long in coming as we were."

"Wanna see how long I can be in coming?" Gladio teased, waggling his brows as he pulled Iggy onto their bed.

Iggy laughed at the crude pun. "Oh, I do love you, Gladio."

"Love you too, Iggy. To the end of the world.”


	5. Darling So It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley
> 
> Prompts used: Slippery/"But the wingman isn't supposed to fall in love with the pilot"
> 
> Warning for referenced vomiting (nothing graphic, but it's referenced).

Prompto handed Ignis his second coffee of the morning and waited until he’d drunk some. Prompto was twitching with nerves, a question plaguing him for several days and he’d finally worked up the courage to ask Iggy. It was the perfect moment, Gladio and Noct off training before breakfast, the camp quiet with just the two of them. “Iggy? When did you realize you loved Gladio? Like… how did you know?”

“You mean how did I go from feeling like I hated him for tricking me with that kiss to falling irrevocably in love with him?” Prompto nodded, settling on the ground by Iggy’s chair. “Slowly. Very, very slowly. Even though I’d healed from the misunderstanding, I still hurt because I’d missed out on something we could have had. I’d walked away from that and I wasn’t brave enough to tell Gladio that I wanted another chance.” He sipped his coffee, steam fogging up his glasses momentarily. “However. There was one night where it hit me that I was in love with Gladio. Are you in the mood for another story?”

“Yeah! I mean, please?”

“Alright. It was only last year that I realized I fallen for Gladio…”

 

* * *

 

“You did great out there, Ignis! I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”

Gladio patted his shoulder, Ignis hiding his pleased grin as he pushed his glasses back into position. “I’m no Shield, but I need to be able to protect his Highness on my own against all foes.” He studiously did not watch as Gladio stripped to hit the locker room showers. He focused on undressing himself down to his briefs, putting his sweat-soaked clothes into their designated bag and grabbing his toiletries. He didn’t have Gladio’s confidence to strut around fully naked and he felt his eyes sliding over to his coworker as though magnetized. No, Ignis chided himself, shutting his own locker and picking up his towel. He was not going to ogle Gladio, no matter how tantalizing his ass looked as Ignis followed him to the showers. And yet, his self-control slipped and he found himself watching Gladio from under his lashes. Ignis tried to swallow a moan, but a noise snuck past his lips.

The heat rushed to Ignis’ face as Gladio turned, affording him a completely unobstructed full frontal view. He snapped his eyes up, ready to apologize for his lascivity and was instead confused by the concern on Gladio’s face. “You okay, Ignis? Tried not to go too hard on you but if you’re hurt…”

“No. No, don’t be silly, Gladio.” Using his towel as protection and cover for his very interested cock, Ignis stepped past him. “I can take anything you give me.”

Gladio chuckled at the unintended double entendre, admiring the slight swing to Ignis’ hips and the gracefulness of his hands as he disappeared into the shower cubicle. There were plenty of open showers, but Gladio chose the one right next to Ignis. The hot water felt perfect and he would have lingered if he hadn’t wanted to use the few minutes Ignis would be occupied to ask him something. “Hey, Ignis?”

Ignis was busy. He was incredibly busy taking one of the coldest showers in his life, trying to wash the sight of Gladio’s beautiful cock from where it’d seared itself into Ignis’ mind. He jumped slightly at the sound of Gladio’s voice, slipping on the tile with a hiss. “W-what?”

“Careful.” Gladio tipped his head back into the water, giving his hair a quick scrub. This was ingenious. Neither of them could walk away and yet he didn’t have to look into Ignis’ eyes and lose his nerve like he’d been doing the last few months. “I was gonna go out tonight. Grab a few beers. Wanna go with?”

No, he didn’t. And yet he did. Spending time with Noct’s Shield would improve their working relationship, their tentative friendship, help repair the bond that Ignis had broken in high school. As much as going to a bar was not his scene at all, there was a strategic advantage in accompanying Gladio. And not simply the excuse to see Gladio off the clock as it were. Ignis leaned against the tile. “Who is joining you?”

“You, I’m hoping.”

He could hear the grin in Gladio’s voice and felt an answering smile forming on his own face. “What time should I meet you and where?”

 

* * *

 

 

“He asked you out!” Prompto breathed, eyes bright. “Again!”

Ignis blinked into his coffee. “I guess he did. Though I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” Even now, he could feel his face heat up, thinking about Gladio and their relationship. “I had developed quite a crush on him. Again.”

“Epic.”

 

* * *

 

The smell of smoke and too much perfume hit Ignis as soon as he stepped into the bar and he hoped the dim lighting hid the scowl he let slip onto his face. Dressed in his darkest blue jeans and a white button-down, he surveyed the bar, looking for a pair of open stools. To his surprise and despite his punctuality, he instead found Gladio waving him down from the end of the bar. His breadth and height were unmistakable among the crowd and Ignis felt his heart stutter at Gladio’s welcoming smile. “It’s just like a social hour at court. It’s business. It doesn’t mean anything.” Maybe if he muttered the mantra to himself enough times, he’d actually believe it.

“Hey!” Gladio pulled out the stool next to him, patting the seat. “Whatcha want to drink? They have a great stout.” Gladio held his own glass up and looked Ignis over, lingering on his long legs and the way the denim clung to his hips, moving up to the flash of collarbone peeking from under his shirt, his skull necklace sitting perfectly below the hollow of his throat. The pretty boy Ignis had been had grown up into an absolutely stunning man, but Gladio wouldn’t dare act on that. Not after Ignis had broken his heart years ago, no matter how many of his fantasies involved putting those legs into a variety of positions.

Ignis eased onto the stool. “Bourbon on the rocks.” He grinned slyly at the appraising glance Gladio gave him, using the distraction of Gladio talking to the bartender to check out his coworker. The feathers of his tattoo were on full display in the black tank top which was tucked into cream colored jeans and Ignis certainly appreciated the way they hugged the curve of Gladio’s ass as he sat next to him. A rocks glass with amber liquid was set in front of him and, months from now, Ignis might compare Gladio’s eyes to the liquor, finding both equally heady. He sipped his bourbon, leaning towards Gladio. “I was surprised you asked me to join you. I thought you might have had a date.”

“Night’s young,” Gladio teased, taking a drink of his dark beer. He tipped his head to a stage across the floor. They were situated as far away from it as they could get without leaving the bar. “Band kicks off soon. It’ll get more crowded then. Hope that’s okay.”

He nodded, not seeing a reason to object other than that he wouldn’t have minded getting Gladio alone. That wasn’t to be so Ignis fell back into his court training. Small talk. He could do small talk. “Tell me what you’ve been reading lately.”

Gladio’s smile brightened as he launched into telling Ignis about the latest series he was devouring. Ignis was the only one who didn’t tease him for what he read, no matter if it was an analysis on military history or a supernatural romance. He let Gladio talk, adding in tidbits about books he’d read or a review of a book he’d wanted to read but hadn’t had time for yet. Gladio found himself leaning closer as the noise level in the bar increased. Ignis had this effect on him of wanting to be closer, of wanting to share the deeper parts of himself. Being the muscle was tiring. Ignis saw all of him, accepted all of him, and Gladio treasured their relationship, even if it was purely professional. Well, they might have been verging on friends again, but Gladio had learned the hard way not to get his hopes up when it came to Ignis Scientia.

They drew apart as the band took the stage, Ignis clapping politely. It didn’t take but a few songs, while Ignis was ordering a second bourbon, for a pair of women to approach them. Ignis suspected that they were really approaching Gladio and he was merely a consolation prize, but he only demurred to one as the other tugged Gladio to the dance floor. Ignis twisted on the stool, ostensibly to watch the band, but honestly it was so he could watch Gladio dance. The woman’s hands roamed freely over his arms and chest as they moved together, her friend abandoning Ignis to circle them like a shark, stepping in as soon as the song changed. Ignis chuckled into his bourbon. Gladio would have his hands full to choose between them.

The attention was nice and both ladies were good dancers, following his lead and the band’s rhythm. They were also pretty and, normally, he would have been completely down for the situation, but tonight… His eyes flicked to the bar, to Ignis hiding his smirk in his glass, to his rolled-up shirt sleeves and styled hair, and Gladio knew the only person he’d be satisfied with taking home tonight was watching him from across the bar. He had almost disentangled himself from the crowd when strong hands settled on his waist, guiding him closer. It’d been ages since he’d danced with another guy and, well, he had to admire this guy’s boldness, settling a hand on his lower back as they fell into rhythm.

Ignis whipped around so fast on his stool, he almost ended up on his ass, heart kicking into overdrive. Watching Gladio dance with the women was… alright, it wasn’t fine, but he couldn’t exactly object. Gladio was free to do whatever he wished with whomever he wished and it wasn’t like Ignis could compete with a woman. When that guy swooped in though… He’d been certain Gladio was returning to him, eyes dark with intent, making Ignis’ pulse race, those eyes now focused on a new dance partner. Ignis slammed back his drink and signaled for another. If Gladio thought Ignis could be party to him taking home another guy… Jealousy burned through him hotter than the liquor. He took a deep breath. He could go out there, could cut in and dance with Gladio himself, could give into the temptation of feeling Gladio’s body under his hands, could tell him… His thoughts started to fuzz at the edges, thanks to the bourbon. “Hold it together,” he murmured, clinging to the fresh glass the bartender brought.

He felt Gladio’s thudding footsteps over the band’s bass, saw him settle onto the stool next to him from the corner of his eye as he drank, almost inhaling the liquid. “Wooo! They’re good, right?” Gladio grinned into his stout. “Did you wanna dance? There’s some decent guys here tonight.”

“Like you,” Ignis muttered. Damnit. He lifted his glass, frowning to find it empty.

“What was that?”

Gladio bent closer, Ignis’ nose filling with the scent of Gladio’s cologne and sweaty skin, and his stomach clenched. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be faced with what he couldn’t have, what he’d made sure he could never have, thanks to his own stupid childish actions. He had to go. Ignis stood too quickly, the bar spinning, grabbing at Gladio and paling. Gladio’s hand shot out, bracing Ignis’ elbow, but Ignis’ stomach still rolled. “Oh. Fuck.”

If he hadn’t been so wasted, he might have laughed at how wide Gladio’s eyes went at the invective. Whatever Gladio saw on his face as Ignis turned had him shooting up from his seat, using his size to clear a path for them to the restrooms.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t! Oh gods…” Prompto covered his face and squirmed with secondhand embarrassment.

“Unfortunately, I did. And Gladio took care of me without flinching, ensuring my glasses didn’t fall into the commode, rubbing my back, and even wiping my face after.”

“And that’s when you knew you loved him?”

“It was the start.”

 

* * *

 

“Astrals.” Ignis groaned as he sat outside on the stone barricade, Gladio dashing back in to pay their tab. He hung his head, breathing slowly through his nose. He was still swaying, or maybe the sidewalk was; either way, purging hadn’t sobered him up much. “The wingman isn’t supposed to fall for the pilot.” He pressed his fingers to his temples though it brought no relief. “So stupid. So, so stupid.”

“Nah. Happens to all of us.” Gladio squatted down in front of him, only having heard the self-depreciation, steadying Ignis with a hand on his shoulder. “Called a car for you. Think you’re gonna be sick again? Better to do it out here than in the car.” Ignis shook his head minutely. “Okay. You gonna be okay? Not like you to party quite so hard.”

He answered with a small nod, curling in on himself. It had rained while they’d been inside, the air still damp feeling, and Ignis shivered as he stared at the streetlights reflecting on the wet sidewalk. Gladio stood, slipping off his leather jacket and draping it over Ignis’ shoulders. It smelled like him and Ignis clung to the zipper with shaking hands. “I’m sorry.”

Gladio sat next to him, heedless of the rainwater. “Why? You know I’m gonna take care of you. It’s what friends do. Don’t worry about it.” He wrapped his arm around Ignis and maybe he was taking advantage of the fact that he didn’t have to worry about Ignis stabbing him for being so physically affectionate but Ignis still did look cold. “And hey, maybe one day I’ll need you to return the favor.” Ignis only answered with a snort. A car pulled up to the curb and Gladio stepped away, confirming it was Ignis’ ride. “Ride’s here. C’mon.”

As Gladio helped him to his feet, Ignis’ shoes slipped on the wet sidewalk, sending him skidding into Gladio’s chest. Gladio’s arms encircled him immediately and Ignis wanted nothing more than to sink into his hold, lips parted as he lifted his head to look up at Gladio. Gladio’s arms tightened and he looked like he was about to say something, his eyes tracking Ignis’ tongue as he licked his lips, hesitating as Ignis spoke first. “Th-thank you.”

Was he imagining the rumble in Gladio’s chest or how his voice dropped a few octaves when he answered? “I got you, Ignis.” He kept an arm around him as he walked Ignis to the car, giving the driver Ignis’ address and assuring him that he wouldn’t puke in the car, tipping him in advance in case Ignis did, in fact, get sick.

 

* * *

 

 

“I woke up the next morning, still dressed, on my sofa and using Gladio’s jacket as a blanket. My first thought was to apologize for my behavior. Apparently, I’d already done that.” Ignis took a drink of his coffee. “Well, perhaps that was my second thought. My first was probably how good that jacket smelled. I conveniently forgot to return it for several weeks.”

 

* * *

 

_IGNIS:_ I am home. I feel like death.

 

_GLADIO:_ I bet

 

_IGNIS:_ I will apologize properly tomorrow. After several Ebony. And thank you.

 

_GLADIO:_ For what

 

_IGNIS:_ Inviting me out tonight. Taking care of me. I’m sorry that I abandoned you.

 

_GLADIO:_ Funny thing about that

_GLADIO:_ After u left, didnt feel like hanging around

_GLADIO:_ Gonna put on a movie and see if I cant wind down

 

_IGNIS:_ Then I’m sorry for ending your night early.

 

_GLADIO:_ Dont be

_GLADIO:_ Had a good time tonite

_GLADIO:_ Even if u did puke on my boots

 

_IGNIS:_ OH ASTRALS. I’ll clean them for you.

_IGNIS:_ Tomorrow. Hard to keep my eyes open now. Your jacket is terribly comfortable.

 

_GLADIO:_ U sleeping w/ my jacket?

 

_IGNIS:_ Yes

_IGNIS:_ Smells like you

_IGNIS:_ Like being wrapped in your arms

_IGNIS:_ I like being wrapped in your arms

 

_GLADIO:_ (smiley face)

_GLADIO:_ U r gonna have 1 helluva hangover

_GLADIO:_ U should try to sleep it off

_GLADIO:_ Drink some water tomorrow

_GLADIO:_ Not just coffee

_GLADIO:_ Pls

 

_IGNIS:_ If you insist

 

_GLADIO:_ I do

_GLADIO:_ Nite, Ignis

 

_(Several minutes later)_

 

_IGNIS:_ Gladio?

 

_GLADIO:_ ?

 

_IGNIS:_ I miss when you used to call me Iggy

 

_GLADIO:_ (smiley face)

_GLADIO:_ Nite, Iggy

 

_IGGY:_ Good night Gladio

 

* * *

 

Ignis finished his coffee and gave Prompto a curious look. “Why are you so interested, Prompto? If you want a romantic story, I’m certain Gladio would let you borrow one of his books.”

Prompto blushed from his cheeks to his ears and all the way down his throat. “No, it’s… uh… I…” He glanced over his shoulder to where Gladio and Noct were walking back to camp. “How did you _know_?”

Ignis shifted his mug into his other hand and leaned down to hold Prompto’s shoulder. “When I wanted his happiness more than my own. When I wanted to end and begin each day in his arms. When I knew I would do anything to keep him safe. When I knew he was everything I wanted in a partner. I stood in my kitchen that next morning and my coffee went cold as my brain tried to process what my heart already knew. That is how I knew I loved him.”

“Thanks, Igster,” Prompto said, hiding his face so Noct wouldn’t see his blush.

Ignis smiled fondly at his boyfriend and their king as they stepped into the haven. “If you know? Tell him how you feel, Prompto. Don’t let love slip through your fingers like it almost slipped through mine.” He squeezed Prompto’s shoulder as he got to his feet, speaking loud enough for the others to hear. “We’ll leave for Altissia tomorrow.”


	6. You Will Always Burn as Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "The Light Behind Your Eyes" by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Prompts used: Denial/"This wasn't your job; it should have been mine!"
> 
> Grab your tissues.

Gladio would forever define his life by three moments: when he lost his mom, when Insomnia fell, and when he walked onto the Altar of the Tidemother to find Noct and Ignis laying there motionless. A life defined by death didn’t seem strange for a Shield, but each moment defined who Gladiolus Amicitia was as a man.

He couldn’t speak. Noct lay face down where Prompto hovered over him in a panic. Iggy was next to him on his back, and his face… Gladio knelt next to him, heart in his throat, checking for a pulse. Iggy’s lips parted in a grimace, back arching off the ground, pain from the simple touch obvious. “Iggy…” Gladio bent closer, brushing his partner’s hair away from his face, away from the mess around his left eye. He wanted to be sick. He needed to be strong. Prompto had rolled Noct to his back, cradling his face, begging him to open his eyes. Gladio swallowed around the lump in his throat, voice still cracking as he spoke. “Is he…?” Gods, if he lost them both…

“H-he’s…” Prompto’s voice trembled and broke, one hand cupping Noct’s cheek, the other spread over his chest. “He’s alive. He’s alive.” He dropped his head onto Noct’s chest, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Gladio let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Noct was alive. Iggy was alive. They were going to be okay. They had to be. He couldn’t accept it if they weren’t. “Prom…” He waited until the sniffling stopped, until Prompto lifted his head, eyes red-rimmed and wet. “We gotta get them back to the Leville. You gotta carry Noct so I can get Iggy.”

“I-”

“Prom.” Gladio cracked, fearful tears filling his eyes. “Don’t make me choose between them.” Not that there would be much choice. He’d take Noct first. Noct was their king, Noct was his responsibility as Shield, and Iggy would hand him his ass if he attended to his boyfriend before their king. But there was no way he could leave Iggy behind. He couldn’t.

Prompto scrubbed at his face with the back of his arm and nodded. Together, they got Noct draped over Prompto’s back and Gladio was so proud of how Prompto made no complaint, simply setting off carefully over the city’s ruins to the hotel. Gladio knelt next to Iggy, guiltily thankful that he’d finally passed out from the pain. He scooped Iggy into his arms, one under his shoulders, the other under his knees, lifting him as Gladio stood. Iggy’s head lolled back and Gladio used his elbow to readjust it, cradling Iggy against his chest.

The journey to fight Gilgamesh had been long. Every time the Regalia had broken down and he’d had to push it or they’d had to walk to their next destination had been long. Yet nothing compared to the walk across the ruined Altissia, holding the limp body of his love close to his heart.

“What happened? What did you do?” Gladio’s attention was barely on getting them through the destruction, all his fear bubbling up and spilling from his lips. “Why didn’t you call us for backup? We’re a team, Iggy. You know that and I know you aren’t stupid.” He risked glancing down at Iggy’s face, the injury around his eye reminding Gladio of a burn. His arms were covered in similar marks and Gladio suspected there were more injuries under his clothes. His vision blurred with tears, making him stop so he didn’t misstep. “You can’t leave me. Not like this,” he pleaded. “I… I can’t do this without you. I need you, Iggy.” He lifted Iggy closer, tears falling into Iggy’s hair. “I love you. Don’t… don’t die on me. I won’t let you.”

Iggy moaned, pain laced through the sound, turning his face into Gladio’s chest. “Noct…”

Something in Gladio snapped. Of course. Whatever had happened, whatever Ignis had done, had been to protect Noct. Ignis was the Advisor, their Strategist; Gladio was the Shield. Gladio was the strong one, the one they needed to defend Noct, the one whose whole purpose was to keep Noct safe. “Noct’s fine,” he bit out as he started walking once more. It was true-ish. “What did you do?” The question was harsher this time, tinged with anger instead of fear. “Did you fight Ravus? Did you try to fight the Empire by yourself? What the fuck were you thinking?!” His grip tightened on Ignis, anger giving him energy to walk faster. “This wasn’t your job! It should have been mine! I’m his Shield!”

Ignis’ ash-covered hand struggled to raise, Gladio’s tortured yelling reaching through his haze of agony. His hand fisted weakly in Gladio’s shirt, dust and debris smearing over the black fabric. “Gladio…”

Oh gods, what was he doing? Iggy didn’t deserve his anger. Whatever he’d done, he’d done no less than Gladio would have done himself. He shifted his hold on Iggy, bringing him higher to press his lips carefully to Iggy’s forehead, avoiding the violent wound. “I got you. I’m here.” Iggy didn’t let go, fingers clenched on the fabric. “You’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get you back to the room and get you a potion or fifty and you’re gonna be okay. Noct, too. If I gotta shake down every supply depot in this city and every doctor, shit, if I gotta go after the Empire to fix you, I’m gonna do it. You’re gonna be okay. You… you have to be.”

Gladio grunted as he walked into a pile of debris, slamming down onto one knee. Iggy groaned, fingers slipping from Gladio’s shirt, eyes slitting open, face turning away and providing Gladio with an up-close view of his unfocused eyes. “Iggy…” He couldn’t breathe, grief overwhelming him. “Iggy, look at me.” His head turned towards Gladio’s voice but his eyes never focused, staring blank into the middle distance between them. “Oh gods…” Gladio couldn’t move, locked into position, clutching Iggy to him, as he knelt on the ground. They were almost to the Leville, if he would just get up, if he would just keep moving. He could barely speak, but he forced the words from his mouth. “Iggy, can you see me?” Tears trailed freely down Gladio’s face as his boyfriend closed his eyes and shook his head, Iggy’s throat visibly working hard, pain an excellent deterrent to any panic and regret Iggy might have felt. Gladio’s heart shattered. Potions could only do so much, healing the wounds, restoring energy, but bringing back sight? What was the point of carrying on? This was too much to ask, too much to sacrifice. Iggy, their eyes on the field, taking in any scene and plotting their attack for their best chance of success. Iggy, who watched every sunrise and sunset, who never looked away when speaking to someone, whose eyes conveyed his emotions so clearly, no matter how perfect his mask of decorum was. Iggy, who looked at Gladio so full of love and desire and could make Gladio feel like the strongest man in the world with just a glance because Ignis Scientia loved him above all others.

Iggy gasped, squirming in Gladio’s hold. He inhaled deeply and relaxed his hands, realizing he’d been digging his fingers into Iggy’s limbs. They needed to get to safety. That was his responsibility. He needed to get Iggy to the hotel, needed to make sure Prompto had made it there with Noct, needed to check that their king was safe and would be okay. He rubbed his cheeks against his shoulders, having no desire to let go of Iggy to wipe his face off properly, and forced himself to stand and move forward. He could do this. He was the Shield, for fuck’s sake. He would be strong. What other choice did he have? Whatever they faced, whatever Noct needed, whatever Iggy… whatever Iggy wanted, Gladio would be there. This wasn’t the end of the world. It felt like it, it came close, Shiva knows it tried to be, but it wasn’t. And Gladio had sworn he’d love Iggy to the end of the world and this wasn’t it.

Gladio tenderly deposited Iggy on the bed, waving Prompto away when he came to check on them and pressed a potion into Gladio’s hand. Their last, Prompto having already used the other on Noct. Gladio broke it over Iggy though he’d already accepted it wouldn’t do much more but reduce his pain. That was enough. Iggy was alive. Noct was alive. They would be okay, the four of them. No matter what happened, they’d be okay. He settled next to Iggy, hand splayed over his chest gently, each heartbeat, every rise and fall of his chest setting Gladio’s world back on solid ground. Nothing would be the same, but that was life, their lives. Together.  He curled over Iggy, kissing him softly, mindful of his cuts, relieved when Iggy sighed and angled himself into Gladio’s body.

“Gladio…” He curled his hand around Gladio’s over his heart. He didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with the sacrifice he’d made for Noct. Not now. There’d be time for that later. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re okay. Noct’s okay. Don’t apologize. Not to me.” He fitted himself to Iggy’s side, resting his chin on Iggy’s head. “We’re gonna get through this. Together. I love you, Iggy.”

“To the end of the world?”

Gladio smiled lovingly, tipping his face down and kissing Iggy’s hair. “Possibly even longer.”

He felt Iggy relax against him, the potion finally washing away the last of his pain, Iggy’s voice heavy with exhaustion as sleep tugged at him. “I’m a lucky man.” Gladio helped as Iggy lifted his hand, pressing a kiss to the underside of Gladio’s wrist, just as he’d first done when he’d gotten sick as Noct’s flat and Gladio had taken care of him. Like he was taking care of him now. “I love you, Gladio.”


	7. Took a Long Time to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "This Will Be Our Year" by The Zombies (though The Beautiful South cover feels better)
> 
> Prompts used: Free day! (aka Canon? I don't know her.)
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading along! Sorry this is a day late. I've added a playlist so check the Work Notes for that.

Ignis thought the worst thing he'd ever live through were the nightmares that plagued him of the last thing he ever saw - his hand outstretched for Noct's motionless body.

It wasn't.

No, that honor belonged to watching Noct disappear into the Crystal, his king's hand reaching for them. Ignis sank to his knees, tears filling his eyes from the bright light that he could _see_ , from feeling as though his heart was being torn from his body, knowing they couldn't save Noct. Dimly, he registered Prompto crouching nearby, broken voice calling for Noct, sobbing his own heartbreak into his knees. Gladio moved closer to Ignis and, for once in his life, Ignis was at a complete loss for words, lifting his head to _look_ at Gladio, to gaze at the face of the lover he hadn't seen for months, to watch as Gladio's brows furrowed, as he noticed something different, something aware in Ignis' eyes again.

"...Iggy?"

"I see you," he whispered before his eyes rolled back and Ignis' brain succumbed to the sudden onslaught of visual stimulation.

 

* * *

 

Ten years. Ten years of fighting against the darkness. Of keeping cities and towns and outposts safe. Of mourning friends and allies, old and new. Of trying to forge a life, of maintaining hope, of searching for ways to fulfill a prophecy while thwarting it.

Of helping Prompto heal, helping him find himself, who he was without Noct.

Of loving Gladio. Of being loved by Gladio.

Their lives meant they were apart as much as they were together but no amount of distance or time would break their bond. An entire year once spent apart, their phones failing three months in, and still, when they returned to each other, their love burned just as strong as it had the day they separated. Gladio was Ignis' constant, his rock. Iggy was his refuge, his heart's Phoenix Down. And together, they stood against the encroaching darkness, awaiting their king's return.

 

* * *

 

Ignis ran to the throne room. It had to work. It had to. Ignis Scientia did not accept failure, would not accept it. Prompto dashed by him, Gladio close behind, their boots echoing in the space, their hearts pounding even louder in their ears. Prompto raced up the steps to the dais, Ignis' momentum stopped short by Gladio's hand on his arm.

"Wait."

"Gladio..."

Gladio tugged him closer, threading their hands together. "Have faith. I do."

He blew out a breath, looking up at the throne, at Noct's lowered head, at Prompto kneeling in front of him, cupping his face. Gladio squeezed his hand, jaw set, and Ignis knew he was scared even if he'd stay strong for them in the moment. Prompto shifted, pressing his forehead to Noct's, shoulders shaking with the tears he struggled to control.

"Come back. Please. Noct, buddy, please. Come back to me."

Noctis Lucis Caelum would be the last of his line, the last Caelum king. He would have no issue. The bloodline would end with him, with Prompto at his side. The Gods' prophecy fulfilled, everything asked of them done. Sunlight began to slowly filter over the floor of the throne room, Prompto's blonde hair almost glowing in the precious light.

"C'mon, Noct," his Shield implored. Ignis could feel Gladio's pulse pounding in his hand, clutching his own so tightly.

Prompto crumbled, his head falling to Noct's knees. Ignis' breath caught. "Noct. Noct, wake up," Ignis pleaded, more desperately than he'd ever begged his charge to rise and start his day when they were merely children and Ignis was responsible for Noct's wellbeing. "Noct..." Tears fell from behind his glasses and he didn't need to turn to know Gladio would be crying as well.

One last broken plea came from Prompto as the dawn's light fell over Noct's face. "Come back. I love you. Please, please come back to me."

Ignis caught it first, the slight roll of Noct's head, the crease to his brow. "Gladio," he whispered, his partner tensing as he noticed the movement as well.

"Love you too, Prom, but not when you wake me up so early."

 

* * *

 

"So when are you going to ask him?"

Ignis' gait slowed, giving Noct an incredulous look. "Excuse me?" They were progressing from the throne room to Noct's private rooms, Noct having asked Ignis to accompany him. Admittedly, Ignis' mind was already on the dinner he planned to make Gladio when he returned to their suite of rooms in the Citadel and he may not have been paying much attention to his king. "Ask who what?"

Noct sighed and rolled his eyes, reminding Ignis so much of the youth he'd been, the same mischievous light in his eyes. "When are you going to ask Gladio to marry you?"

Ignis felt his face warm, mouth hanging open, caught unawares that Noct would even know Ignis intended to propose. "I-"

"I know you're planning something." Noct waved his hand. "When you asked if you could use the royal jewelers, didn't you know I'd ask them what you requested? Kinda expected that you'd have done it by now but I haven't seen Gladio wearing a ring yet."

"Noct..."

"Ignis." Noct's mouth twitched in a grin, clearly not about to let it go.

He removed his glasses, cleaning them off. "I haven't found the right moment. After... we've been together through so much. I cannot simply..." He set his glasses back over the bridge of his nose. "What would you expect? That I would cook him dinner, as I do most nights, and drop his ring in his wine or his dessert. He'd not pay attention and choke and then where would I be? It can't be like any other day."

"I would hope Gladio choking on a ring wouldn't happen everyday."

"Noctis."

"Okay, okay, I get it." The king chuckled. "Like Prom says, you want it to be epic."

Ignis resisted the temptation to fiddle with his glasses again. "I want him to be mine," he confessed. "I've had quite enough of epic."

Noct's hand fell on his shoulder, a reassuring grin on his face. "Everyone in Insomnia knows he's yours. All these years and you still live too much up in your own head." He dropped his hand to poke Ignis in the chest. "Stop overthinking it."

"Is that a royal command?"

"Would you listen if it was?"

Their friendship surpassed the constraints of their roles as King and Advisor and for that, Ignis was eternally grateful. He mocked a slight bow, smirking as he answered. "Perhaps, Your Majesty."

 

* * *

 

Gladio still loved camping and Ignis loved indulging his boyfriend, though he had insisted on a better bedroll, especially if one of them was going to be fucked into it. They sat at the campfire, Ignis with his coffee and Gladio with a beer, watching meteors streak overhead, jackets slung over the back of their chairs for when the temperature and fire dropped. Their phones were left in Gladio's truck, but in the event of a true emergency, Noct and Prompto would know where to find them. The weekend had been a much needed quiet reprieve and, while Ignis was looking forward to returning to his bed, he treasured these uninterrupted moments with Gladio.

"Iggy?" Gladio set his beer aside, head tipped back to watch the celestial show. "How long have we been together?"

"Since that couerl attack which was..." Ignis lifted his eyes as he calculated. "Twelve years ago." He sipped his coffee, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "I've loved you for longer, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you think it's time?"

Ignis frowned at the fire. "Time for what?"

His eyes caught the motion of Gladio's hand, stretching toward him, before his brain registered that Gladio held something between his fingers. "That we made it official." By some grace, he didn't drop his coffee on himself, bending over to set it aside. He felt like he was moving underwater, the moment slowed as he straightened in his chair, turning to face Gladio with widened eyes. "I wanna marry you, Ig. I want to be your husband." Gladio smiled, love and hope shining in his eyes. "If you'll have me."

"Gladio, I..." All his planning, right out the proverbial window. "I..." Ignis looked from the ring to the fire to the skies as though any of those held an answer. He laughed, a short chuckle loosing a wild laughter. "I should have known better."

"Ig?"

Iggy reached behind him, pulling his jacket into his lap, digging into the interior pocket. He curled his hand and held it over the jacket. "I was going to take you to the top of the Citadel. I was going to proclaim my love for you in front of all of Insomnia." He opened his hand, a ring settled on his palm. "I've had it for weeks now."

He didn't think Gladio's smile could get any wider as he stood, taking Iggy's hand to bring him to his feet. Standing at a haven, lights moving across the nightsky, knowing dawn would come in hours, Ignis realized he couldn't have planned a better proposal if he'd had an entire lifetime. "So," Gladio tipped his head, holding up Iggy's left hand and the ring. "Is that a yes?"

Ignis mirrored the motion, slipping his ring onto Gladio's finger as Gladio did the same to him. "Yes. Astrals, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." He held Gladio's face, tears in their eyes, as they sealed their proposal with sweet kisses. Ignis took Gladio's wrist, placing a soft kiss on the inside, where he had all those years ago. "I love you, Gladio."

"I love you, Iggy," Gladio murmured, kissing the top of his head. They never made it to the bedroll.

 

* * *

 

_GLADIO:_ Last nite as a Scientia

 

_IGGY:_ And your last night as an Amicitia. Are you prepared?

 

_GLADIO:_ To be your husband? Fuck yeah!

_GLADIO:_ Miss u tonite tho

 

_IGGY:_ As I miss you. Thank you for indulging me.

 

_GLADIO:_ Always

_GLADIO:_ Nite, Iggy

_GLADIO:_ Love u

 

_IGGY:_ Good night, love. I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Noct stood tall before the throne, his throne, Prompto a half step behind him on his left. Their court spread throughout the hall below the dais, sunlight sparkling through the windows. Like the court though, Noct only had eyes for the two men standing before him at the foot of the dais. Two of his best friends, two men he'd grown up with, who'd pushed him, watched him, cared for him, made him into the king he was today. He'd seen them fall in love, heard of their rocky beginnings, known as they each purchased rings for the other that would bring them to this point. He could not have been happier to preside over their marriage. Noct reached behind him, smiling over his shoulder as Prompto's hand slipped into his.

"I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, one hundred and fourteenth King of Lucis, together with my Prince Consort, Prompto Argentum, declare your union recognized by us, by Lucis, by all of Eos. Ignis Scientia-Amicitia, Advisor to the Crown and Royal Strategist. Gladiolus Scientia-Amicitia, Shield to the King. I hereby pronounce you wedded."

Prompto's voice carried through the room. "Now kiss!"

Laughter and cheers rose to the rafters as Gladio and Ignis faced each other, fingers laced together, their lips meeting for a chaste kiss. Or Ignis intended for it to be chaste, but he felt Gladio's arm curl around him and pull him closer, deepening the kiss, no one's applause louder than Noct's and Prompto's above them as Iggy hooked his arm around Gladio's neck and returned the kiss.

"I love you, Mr. Scientia-Amicitia."

"And I love you, Mr. Scientia-Amicitia. To the end of the world."


End file.
